PMD The Society
by Peachstar36
Summary: Universe 1:A Snivy want revenge after from the clan that burnt her village down and a Tepig that just wants to get away from his abusive family
1. Snivy's Backstory

(20 years ago) Snivy P.O.V

I was playing hide and seek with my twin brother Chespin and he was hiding and he is really good at hiding so it would take be a while to find him and my mother(who is a serperior)was talking to some random pansage.While I was looking for Chespin I heard some crys of help so I ran towards it and I found a riolu stuck under a rock yelling for help so I ran torward him

"Hey do you need help!"I yelled

"Yes please!"He begged

I used my vines to lift the heavy boulder off him

"Thank you"

When he got up he made small glare torward my village.

"Is that your village"He asked

He pointed towards my village.

"Yeah Leaf Village why?"I questioned

"No reason thanks for the help"He thanked

He ran off after he said that and I went back to looking for Chespin(you forgot about him did'nt you).

A bit after I found Chespin(That was important information)I went inside my home to read a book about a exploration company called The Society then I heard a loud explosion that scared me out of my skin or fur whatever I looked out my window to see a house on fire.My mom rushed into my room to see if I was alright(she already checked on Chespin)

"Snivy are you alright!?"Her asked frazzled.

"I-I'm fine whats going on!?"I stammered

"Our village is under attack now come with me and Chespin to the shelter!"She yelled.

I nodded and the three of us went down to the shelter in the basement we stayed down for a few hours and mom went to see if it calmed down and she hasn't come back down and we were starting to get scared.

"She hasn't come back down yet"I say worried.

"I know"Chespin said also worried.

"Should we go up and see if she is alright?"I asked.

"Absolutely not if we go out ther will die!" Chespin said half yelling.

"Ok then I'll go"I say bravley

"WHAT NO!"My brother shouted

I ignored him and ran out the shelter and went outside and what happened after that will forever haunt my memory.went I ran outside everthing was on fire and I saw my mom fighting a riolu.That riolu looked familiar it was the same riolu that I helped.A lot of question swarmed my mind but my mom was losing the fight so I ran over to help but the Riolu pulled out a sword and sliced my mothers head off and her blood came out her neck I froze when this happend tears started pouring out my eyes.

"MOM!"I foolishly shouted

This caught the Riolu attention and he ran torward me while I was frozen with fear and impaled me with his sword.He kicked me down but before he could land the finishing blow a green ball of energy hit him causing him to fall over the last thing I saw before I blacked out was my brother runing torward me then I passed out.

When I came to I realized I was in a cave I tryed to sit up but my waist started to hurt my brother came to lay me back down.

"Don't try to sit up"He said concerned which made me feel bad.

"C-Chespin"I uttered.

"Don't worry no one will find us here and I was able to patch you up"He assured me

"How long was I out"I ask quietly

"I don't know but you were out for a long while waiting for you to wake up was the worst moments of my life"He said sadly

"I-I'm so sorry I should have listen to you"I said almost crying

"I-Its alright Snivy just promise me you won't do that again"He said sadly.

"I promise"I said

Chespin just nodded and looked away.

Alot of things were on my mind my mom just died I don't even know if my brother saw it and why did that riolu...thi-this is my fault if I did'nt help that damn riolu none of this would be happening THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

I started crying and Chespin came over to hug me.

"It's alright Snivy well get through this"He said trying to clam me down.

"No Chespin this is all my fault"I cried

"W-What are you talking about"He stammed

"That Riolu(Sob) I if I did'nt help lift that border off him this would'nt be happening!"I yell still crying.

"Snivy no how could you have known this would have happened you were just trying to help someone"I said trying to make me feel better.

"And me helping cause our home to be burnt down"I say still crying.

"Snivy he would gotten that border off either way if you did'nt help him it would have delay the inevitable".

I say nothing

"Snivy Mom's death wasn't your fault it was that riolu's you shouldn't blame your self for her death"He said in a soothing manner.

"Thank you"Thanked him with tears in still in my eyes.

We were quiet after that we made some small talk but they did'nt last long.After a while a exploration team found us it was a mawile and a beheeyem.They delivered me to a Hospital.I was there for a couple of week Chespin dropped by to keep me company.While I was there I was informed that because of the big scar across my stomach I won't be able to evolve.

When I was let out Chespin told be the people who attack our village was a clan called Ryuk and that Riolu was the leader of the clan and his name was Terimer and I swear to Arceus I will one get my revenge on the Ryuk Clan.

 **Yeah I edited this and I plan on doing the same with the other chapters so intill then bye**


	2. Tepig's Backstory

(1 month ago) Tepig's P.O.V

I was walking back from work and was in a very good mood a member from a Exploration Company called The Society came to the village a bit ago today.They said that they were looking for a new member and I signed up and I was actually one of the 5 mons chosen to tryouts.For me to be this lucky which is rare for me am at the short end of the stick when it comes to luck so I was really surprised.Anyways I arrived at my parents house who was a emboar and a houndoom they're not to nicest mons but I still love them thats all about to change.

Mom! Dad! I have something amazing to tell you!I say excited.

"What is it?"The houndoom(which was my mother)grunted.

"A member from The Society came and said there looking for a new member and I signed up and I was actually choosen"I said with excitement still in my voice.

"Oh really?"The emboar(Which wa-ok you can guess)said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah there holding auditions next month i-"My dad interrupted me.

"Your not going son"My dad said bluntly

"WHAT!?"I yell sad,angry,and confused

"You heard me son your not going!"He yelled back

"B-But why"I say trying not to cry.

"Your too timid you would'nt last a day out there!"My mom yelled at me..

"B-But i'm g-getting a little more confident and i'm strong enough for the part"I stammed

"We don't care your not going!"My dad yelled

"I don't care what you think am going whether you like it or not"I shouted

I ran to my room and cried my heart out.I was sad and confused why would my parents do this to me.They know its been my childhood dream to be a member of The Society.You know what I don't care what they say i'm going to go to Evolution Town and will be chosen.I waited for it to get really dark and I packed some of my stuff up(I did'nt have a lot of things so I'm traveling light)and left out the window in my room.

I don't plan on coming back even if I don't get chosen am not coming back.I've been dealing with abuse from my parents for years because I believed that there was some good in them now am not so sure.I climbed the hill in front of my village to get a good look at the place once I was done look I turnt around to continue my travel to Evolution Town.

"Goodbye Flame Village"I said as a tear rolls down my face.

 **Ok done sorry for the short chaper I promise the next one will be longer than** **400 word and in the next chapter own two main charaters will meet and all that nice stuff**

 **Edit:I went ahead and got this chapter out the way since this is a short chapter**


	3. The Meeting

(Present Time) Tepig's P.O.V

I've been in Evolution Town for a few weeks now just now I'm waiting in a dojo they rented out.I saw a few tough looking pokemon go in there it kind of intimidated me.I waited for a long time for them to call my name when they did I walked in the room and saw three pokemon sitting at a table a mawile,jolteon,and a snivy.I could barely see it because she was on the other side of the table but I think the snivy had a scar across her stomach I think I should ask her about it later if I see her around town.There was also a camera turnt on pointed at me and a dummy on the other side of the dojo.

"Ok Mr.Tepig we want you to use you moves on the dummy beside you after that will just ask you some questions."Said the mawile.

The mawile had a deap voice which surprised me because mawile are usually high pitched I did'nt think much of it thought and got in fighting stance.I started run torwards the dummy and started using flame charge and rammed into the dummy knocking it back a bit then I fired flamethrower at it knocking down but not burning it to a crisps it must of been fire proof.The snivy used her vines to put dummy back up so I could continue.My eyes started to glow green and vine came out the ground and well slammed the dummy back on the ground(I hope that did'nt I annoy the snivy too much).The snivy once again picked the dummy back up but I swear I heard her or someone chuckle.I hesitated because my last move is attract and I did'nt know what to do so I just stood there for a couple of seconds.

"Hm are you gonna go?"The snivy asked

"I-hm my last move is status based"I stammed afraid that I messed up.

"Oh whats the move?"She asked

"I-Its attract"

"Oh alright will worry about that later come up here so we can ask you some questions"

The mawile turnt off the camera and I walked up there and sat down in the chair up close to the snivy I could see the big scar across her stomach something really bad must have happened to cause that.

"Ok have work at any other exploration company?"The jolteon asked

"No this is my first one"I answered

"Do you have any health problems that you know of we should that we should know about"The snivy asked this time

"No I-I think"I stammered

"Hm"

The snivy wrote something down on a piece of paper while the mawile(no pun intended)continued.

"Do you have any intent of evolving"

"N-No i-is that a problem is it"I say scared I didn't want to evolve but I really want this job.

"Oh not at all we let a few mons like that in"She said in a emotionless voice

I made a sigh of relief I saw the snivy frown at this and I did'nt know why I hope I did'nt make her sad

"Is there anything else we should know about you"The jolteon asked

"Well I can be really shy"I said embarrassed

"Ok I think thats it thanks for coming will contact you in a three weeks if you got in"

"Ok thank you"

I got out the chair and walked out the room and the dojo.I went to the kecleon shop and got me two apple and ate them when I got home.I laid down in my hay bed and difted off to sleep.

(Next day)Snivy P.O.V

I woke up and stretched my lims I was pretty happy today because since I did the tryouts I got a free week out of work I was going to spend it in bed but I decided to just to out and look around the town.So I walked out my room greeted Mawile at the entrance(I live in the Society by the way) and I walked to Spinda's cafe.On my way there I think I saw the tepig from the tryouts and at the tryouts I noticed that he look over to me a few time I guess he was looking at my scar whatever I did'nt really mind.He was just on a bench just looking around so I just walked over to him.

"Hiya!"I shouted

He flinched when I called out to him then he looked over to me.

"Oh H-Hi your that snivy from the tryouts w-whats your name"He stammed.

"Ah my name's Snivy"

"Oh well mines Tepig"

"Oh I already knew that"

"O-Oh yeah t-the tryouts".He pause for a second."So what are you doing"

"I was going to Spinda's cafe for breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to come"I don't know why I asked him that I was'nt even plan on inviting anyone.

"Oh well ok"He casually accepted

He got off the bench and we walked to Spinda's cafe.Once we were we sat down at the table and waited for the waiter to come.

"So have been here before?"I ask trying to start up a conversation.

"No this is my first time"

After a few minutes our waiter(who was a plusle that was for some reason wearing a short skirt)came to our table.

"Hello so what would you two like this morning?"She ask cheerfully

"I would like a apple and a green gummi"I say.

"Ok what would you like sir?"She looks over at Tepig.

"Oh hm I-I would like what shes having"

"Oh you want a green gummi"

"N-No red"

"Ok your food will be done in a few minutes"

She took our menus and walked back into the kitchen.

"So how long have you been working at The Society?"Tepig asked suddenly

"Almost three years"I answered

"Oh"

I saw him look at the scar arcoss my stomach and I already knew what he was going to say.

"Hey i-if you don't mind me asking how did you get that scar"He asked shyly

The memories this brought back almost got a tear out of me.

"Its personal I don't like talking about it"

"O-Oh s-sorry"He said looking down

"Its alright pal"I reassured

We chatted for a bit intill our waiter came back with our food.She bended down to place the food on the table and I saw a minccino smirk and stare at her rear so I growled at him and he looked away in fear.We chatted while we eat and the waiter came back with our check.I paid the check while Tepig left a tip and we left.

"So what are you going to do now"Tepig asked awkwardly

"I'm going to go back to The Society and get some sleep you"I said laxly

"Oh I don't know I'll probably head back home and I don't know read"He said again awkwardly

"Well I leave you to that"I say turning around to leave before he stopped me.

"Wait Snivy d-do you want to h-hang out again s-some time?"He stammered

"Sure am free this week"

"Well ok I'll see you later"

"Alright bye pal"

I walked back to The Society and on my way back to my room I overheard Ampharos(My boss)talking to Mawile.

"Wow there are alot of good ones but I think I which one to chose" Ampharos said impressed.

"Already?"Mawile says surprised

"Yup I just need to write a letter to Tepig telling him he's made it"

"Oh well I'll leave you to that boss"

I dashed back to my room before Mawile saw me.I'm happy for Tepig he actually made it tomorrow am going to see if I can deliver the letter to his house I want to congratulate him but for now I'm going to get another five hours of sleep.

 **Ok I've been reading some of the review and I've decied in my next chapter I'll do it the way you guys want me to do it the reason I did'nt do it here is because I alright started the chaper befor reading some of the commets**

 **Edit:DONE now i'll be working on the next chapter and maybe something else extra**


	4. Welcome to the Society

Tepig P.O.V (7 days later)

I was woken up by a knock at my door I pulled my self together and went to open my I opened the door Snivy was on the other side and she was smiling.

"Hey Snivy,".I said feeling kind of uncomfortable

"Congratulations Tepig you made it,".Snivy cheered

"What are you talking about,".I say

"You were chosen to be in The Society,".Snivy said while handing me a letter

"Wait really,"! I shouted as I grabbed the letter and read said

"Congratulations Tepig you've been chosen to be a member of The Society and your job will start tomorrow but we want you to come here so you can be introuduced to the other members and show you your room(if you plan on living in The Society)."

"Oh sweet Arceus I actually got in"! I celebrated.

"Congrats dude and I don't mean to rush you but are you ready to go."She asked awkwardly

"Oh yeah just let me get my bag"I said while rushing to get my bag once I got it me and Snivy went to The Society.

We arrived at The Society and the building was really big not too surprising because some members live there(It was as big as a hotel).We walked in and there were a group of pokemon and in front of them was a ampharos and a mawile behind him.

"Now go out there and give it you all"The ampharos shouted

"Yes sir"The group of pokemon cheered before they scattered

We walked up to the ampharos and mawile and Snivy started"Hey boss and other one I brought him".The mawile made a small glare torward Snivy.

"Great now both of you come with us"The ampharos said in a cheery voice.

I nodded and I followed them up stairs though I did'nt know why Snivy was with us.Reached the 3rd floor and we went in to Ampharos's office.He went behind his desk while Mawile stood to the side.Ampharos pulled out a chest for his desk(Hey that rhymes)and handed it to me.

"This chest contains a exploration kit open it up"Ampharos said

I open up the chest and inside it was a map,badge,and a bag.

"T-Thank you"I say ready to explode with excitement.

"Not a problem now do you plan on staying here?"Ampharos asked

"Oh hm yes i-if its not a problem"I stuttered

"Its not we have a plenty of rooms left now Mawile here will take you to your room and at noon you'll be introduced to the other members"

"Yes sir"I said.

Snivy turnt to leave but Ampharos stopped her

"Snivy I wish to speak to you about something"He whispered badly

"Oh alright"She said sounding bored

Mawile lead me out and walked me to my new room

"This is where you'll be staying while your working with us"She said in a emotionless voice its kind creepy

"T-Thanks"I stammered

"No problem"She says before she turnt to walk out

"W-wait"I stopped her

She turnt back around and waited for me to ask her something

"Ar-Are y-you alright"I ask kind of scared

" Pardon"She said with suspicion creeping into her voice

"Y-You were t-talking kind of emotionless I w-wanted to make sure you were alright"I asked really scared

"Oh well I appreciate you caring but I normally sound like this"She stated

"O-Oh s-sorry"I said looking down

"Its ok really in fact its nice to you cared enough to ask me"She said sounding a little happy

"Well thanks I guess"I said feeling a bit better.

She nodded and left my room.I took some time to look around my new room it was a nice room there was a nice bed,a window,and a chest.I decide to organize the stuff in the exploration kit and put it in my bag.

Snivy P.O.V

"So what did you want to talk about boss"I say in a layed back voice

"Well its two things actually but lets talk about the elephant in the room"Ampharos says while sitting down at his desk.

"Its Tepig isn't it"I said bluntly

"Yes I want you to be partners with him"

"Why me?"

"Both of you act like you knew each other"

"Well we do we met 8 days ago"I admitted

"So there should'nt be too much of a problem"Ampharos said

"Well alright I guess it can't be too bad if its Tepig so whats the second thing?"

"Its about Beth"Ampharos said clamly

"What about her"I say with a little fear in my voice

"It nothing big I just want you to introduce her to Tepig tomorrow"

"Why not today"

"We don't need the others causing commotion on such of an important day for Tepig"He said

"Well if you say so boss is that it?"I ask

"Yes your dismissed" He said

I left the office and went to the bottom floor to chose a job from the billboard and a giant vine came out the and chose one for me.

"Oh the is a nice job Beth thanks"I said

"Your welcome my child"said a voice that rang in through my head

Tepig P.O.V (Noon)

When noon came around I went to the dining hall.I entered I saw the same group of pokemon from this mouring sitting at the big table.There was a dewott,pikachu,zoura,chespin,meowstic,glaceon,litten,braixen,gengar,beheeyem, swirlix,sableye,jolteon,scrafty,clefable, and of couser Mawile,Ampharos,and Snivy.

Snivy spotted me and motioned me to come sit next to her.I smiled and went next to her spot.

"Hey Snivy"

"Hey Hambro"

"Hm Hambro?"I asked confused

"Thats your new nickname"Snivy said with confidence.

"Are we really reached that level of friendship"I say still smiling.

"There are **no** rules when it comes to friendship"She said in a childish voice.

A chuckled at her childishness.Before I could reply Ampharos stood up and cleared his voice and got everyones attention.

"Attention Society members I have an announcement to make today,we have a new member,Tepig please stand up and introduce yourself.

I stood up and looked around the room all the mons looking at me scared me and Snivy noticed.

"Don't worry Hambro you got this"She said calmly while patting my back.This clammed me down a bit and I was able to speak.

"H-Hi I-I'm T-Tepig"I stammered.I think I may have heard someone whisper"Oh joy we have a shy one"I could'nt tell if it was sarcasm or not.

"He shall start his job tomorrow and I hope you all can become acquainted and that is all you can eat now"He finished and a that point everyone started eating.

Snivy P.O.V

After we all ate we were dismissed to go to our rooms.Before I left Tepig stopped me.

"Hey Hambro whats up"I asked

"Hey Snivy t-thanks for calmming be down back there"He said softly

"No problem bud"I say in a lax manner

"Hey I hope am not asking too much but I'm really nervous about tomorrow so do you have any advice you know for a newbie"He asked shyly.

"Oh hm I'd try not to test your limit but if you want I could go with you on your jobs"I said hoping he says yes.

"Oh really y-yeah I'd like that"He said excited.

"Alright then its settled then but before I forget here a warning"I say trying not frown

"O-Oh w-what is it"He ask scared

"Did you see the gengar in the dining hall"

He nodded

"Try to avoid him and he messes with you don't be afriad to tell me or Mawile"

"Oh ok"He nodded

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow partner"I said as walked back to my room.When I entered my room I pulled out a map that had pins and red thread of yarn on it and parts of the map was marked out.But all the yarn was pointed to the right side and a picture of a Lucario was on it.

"I've finally found you"I said with a evil smile on my face

 **I did it and an so proud of this chapter and thank you for all of those who review this story**


	5. The First Day

Snivy (P.O.V)

I woke up this morning and got ready for the briefing.I walked down stairs and to my surpise Tepig was already there(Some mons forget that there working am not going to name names... but am going to name names its was Dewott).I wake up early before Ampharos he must really ready to start his day.

"Hey Hambro your up early"I say as I walk towards him.

"Oh h-hey Snivy y-yeah am just really excited to start my job"He says shyly

"Well while since nobodys here I have something to show you"I say enthusiastically

"Hm ok w-what is it?"While he says this a giant vine grabbed his leg and picked him up.

"SNIVY?!"He semi-shouts

"Beth put him down"I tell the giant vine

"Alright sorry"The giant vine says as it puts Tepig down and he runs over to me.

"Tepig this is Beth"I introduced

"Ok but what is it?"He wispers to me

"IT! I am a she"Beth says as the vine points at Tepig.

"O-Ok w-what i-is s-she?"Tepig stammered scared

"Ok that enough Beth"I say softly to Beth

Beth backed off

"Shes my second soul"I whisper to Tepig

"W-Whats that?"He ask still shaken up

"She a soul that searches for a pokemon to watch over though she can take the form of an Unfezant she normal stays in my body.

"O-Oh does everyone else know about her"He asked calming down

"Yeah but everyone makes it a big deal when Beth shows up and she doesn't like the attention"I explain

"Oh is that why you did'nt show her to me yesterday"

"Yup"

He turnt over to Beth

"Well its nice to meet you Beth sorry for calling you an it"He kind of whispered the last part.

"Its alright its nice to meet you to"Beth responed.

It warms my heart to see that my friend and my kind of mom is getting along.I heard someone footstep so I signaled Beth to come by so she started glowing and turnt into a small green orb and flew back into my chest.

 _Timeskip_ Tepig P.O.V

After the briefing everyone scattered into different directions while Snivy led me to the billiton board.

"Alright this is the job bill board you can guess what you do here so you go ahead and choose a job"Snivy said

I nodded and walked up to the board and looked for a job.After a couple of minutes I chose one and showed it to Snivy.

 _Hey I'm Spoink I've lost the_ _pearl on my head in Mistical Cavern I would of gotten it myself but without my pearl I can't bounce properly and I won't be able to attack any wild pokemon without my pearl so can someone please help me._

"Huh I knew you would chose a simple one"Snivy said smiling.

"Hm what do you mean by that?"I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"You seem like a mon who knows his limits all the mons who usually gloat and are hotheaded chose jobs way out there league and end up failing there first misson!"She ranted.I've never seen her this mad before shes usually so laid back and goofy so its really strange to see her like this.She noticed my discomfort and she frowned and looked down.

"Sorry I did'nt mean to rant like that"She apologizes

"I-Its ok we all have those times"I say reassuingly(I did'nt even know that was a word).

"He spelled reassuringly wrong"Snivy muttered

"What"

"Never mind lets not keep that spoink waiting"She says running off

I shrugged and followed her.

 _Timeskip_ Snivy P.O.V

After a bit we arrived at Mistical Cavern.I taught Tepig the basic on how to get through mystery dungeons.I did'nt have to teach much though he already knew about alot of the basics this ones full of surprises.I hope he forgot about me pointing out that Peachstar36 mispelled reassuringly I don't need anyone else knowing that they're not real and nothing they do will matter...oh frick secrets out.

After a bit we found Sponik's pearl and we escaped from the dungeon.

"Oh thank you thank you for finding my precious pearl"Sponik thanked

"Oh its no problem at all"Tepig says

"Well heres you reward 2000 poke"The Sponik thankfully.Thats alot of money down here.

"Wow! 2000 poke really?"Tepig said shocked

"Yeah 2000 poke is nothing compared to my precious pearl"Sponik says as he hands over the poke and bounces away.

"Wow thats was a lot of poke for a fetch quest"Tepig said still shocked.

Before I could say something Mawile walked over to us with a calculator in her hand.

"Oh your back already ok let me your poke"She says in a nonemotional manner(and we used nonemotional that means we respect your intelligence you freaking idiots I don't mean that I love you not like that though this gag went on for a bit)

Tepig looked a tad worried but still handed over to Mawile.Tepig looked like he wanted to say something but he stayed quiet.

"Before you ask your being taxed but not by alot though only by 25% were not going to rob you like...some other exploration companies I know"Mawile muttered that last part.

"O-Oh ok how much do I-we own"Tepig stammered.Its sweet that he wants to share the poke with me he's such a sweetie.

"Only 500 poke"Mawile says looking down.She probably thinking about the guild again.

Tepig sighs as Mawile give us back 1,500 poke and walks off with 500 poke.Tepig turns over to me.

"Ok so we split the poke 50-50 right"Tepig says shyly.

"Oh no you can have all of it"I told Tepig

"What no you should take some"Tepig insisted

"Tepig I have a lot of poke that I don't use you can take this"I assured

"No Snivy you helped out a lot you deserve some"He continued to insist

"Well alright if you insist that much"I say shrugging.Tepig gives me 750 poke and he put his in his bag.

"Well I'll be in by room if you need me"I said

"Alright"

I walked back to my room and let Beth out so I could talk to her about somthing but thats **none** of your **business**.

Tepig P.O.V

After Snivy left I was going to head to my room but I was stopped my a sableye and a gengar...Oh no.

"Oh finally she left between you and me that snivys nuts"The sableye said to me

"What Snivy seems pretty sane"I say mad that he called my friend crazy.

"Oh of couse you think so newbie"The gengar said pushing me.

"Any way lets get down to the reason were here your gonna come to the training room and be our punching bag"Gengar said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me!"I semi-shout

"Yup its tradition that we make the newbies do what we want"Sableye said

"I am not doing that"I say sternly

Before I could leave Gengar grabbed me.

"Its either you do what we want or well beat you to a pulp"Gengar growled

I was frozen in fear so I couldn't say anything.

"GENGAR"I heard someone shout with hot anger

I looked over to see Mawile and she looks pissed off.

"O-O-Oh M-M-Mawile"Gengar said shaking with fear.

" **PUT.HIM.DOWN** "Mawile shouted

Gengar quickly put me down(man he's really afraid of Mawile).

"What did I tell you about doing this!"Mawile yelled still burning with fury.

"N-Not t-to"Gengar said

"Exactly both of you go to your rooms I don't neither of your faces intill dinner!"Mawile said still yelling

Both Gengar and Sableye ran up stairs quickly while Mawile walked over to me.

"Are you alright"Mawile asked me

"Y-Yeah"I stammered still shocked at how mad Mawile got.

"I'm sorry about them they've been doing this for a while and we even lost a member thanks to them"Mawile said in a clamer state.

"How come they haven't been fired"I ask

"Because Ampharos is too nice he'll punish them but won't fire them but they're testing his patience and if they act up again there gonna get fired I'm going to reporting this to him.Mawile

said as she began to walk away.

"Wait"I stopped her.

She stopped and turnt around.

"Thanks for helping"I thanked

"No problem"She responed

"Also why were those two so scared of you?"I asked a bit worried

"Oh the last time they pulled that stunt they tired to fight me so I had to mega evole and rough them up"She said in a emotionless voice.

"Wait you can mega evole!?"I ask amazed

"Oh yeah my mawilite is around my maw"She said sound happy.

She rasied her maw to show me her mawilite its a big spear pink spear that has a symbol thats black,tan,and orange.

"Wow thats amazing"I praize

"Thanks"She says joyfully(I seemed to have made her day)

"Well I need to go report this to Ampharos see you later Tepig"She says as she walk.

I don't know what am going to do now I guess I'll just go to my room intill lunch.

Snivy P.OV.

"Ok Beth after years of searching we finally found The Ryuk Clan"I say quietly.

"I know Snivy I was there when you found it but what now we barely know anything about the base"Beth said quietly

I sighed"I don't know do you have any ideas"I ask hopefully

"Well maybe we should have the others involed"Beth answers

"Definitely not Ampharos would'nt be on board with killing someone"I said

"Well Snivy maybe we shouldn't kill Terimer we should just focus on bring down the Ryuk Clan"Beth says trying to keep the mood clam.

"Beth this pokemon has killed people and destroyed homes he deserves death!"I say trying not to shout.

"I argee Snivy but like everyone he needs to be put on trial and if you kill him you could lose your job do you really want to lose your friends and be forced to stop doing the thing you love"Beth lectures

I say nothing

"Just think about Snivy killing someone has consequences and thats not the life your mother wants for you"Beth states clamly

I continue to say nothing

"Ok maybe we should wait a bit before we talk about this again"Beth saids putting up the map.

"Yeah"I say quietly

"Do you want to go back to Spinda's cafe"Beth ask me.

"Sure we should ask if Tepig want to come with us"I say in my normal laid-back self.

"Your really grow attached to Tepig"Beth says grining.

I blush

"I-Its nothing like that!"I say flustered

"If you say so"Beth say tauntingly.

"Whatever lets go"

Me and Beth walk out my room wait..., **y** **o** **u should'nt be here**

#:% ;@% [\ $@ (Try to figure out what this says)

Or not you don't have I mean whatever.

 **Alright Chapter f** **ive done and I don't know about you but Snivy su= *$ =!**

 **Snivy:Hello internet nice to meet you ignore Peachstar he's just typing nonsense oh yeah I know what this is I know none of this isn't real I know alot more than you previously thought I don't care It only means nothing matters...**

 **...never mind me did you notice how Mawile reacted when she had tax Tepig and I mentioned a guild if your a fan of Pokemon you know what I mean but if you don't just look up PMD intill then see you in chapter 6**

?*$/ )["$ '[?]@./ **Wink**


	6. The Guild

Tepig P.O.V

Its been three weeks since I joined The Society and I've already grown accustomed.I've met some of the other member but were just only mons I hang out with is Snivy and maybe sometimes Mawile.I haven't seen wait no I have seen Gengar and Sableye I just haven't spoken to them and I hope it stays that after the briefing before I could go over to the billboard Snivy stopped me and pulled me to the side.

"What's wrong Snivy?"I ask worried.

"Nothing I just have a surpise for you"Snivy said excitedly.

"Oh really what is it"I say getting a little excited.

As I said that a pair of goggles fell on my head.I took them off and stared at them...I have no idea what these are I mean they look nice I guess.I looked back up to Snivy with a confussed expression.

"Hm w-what are these"I ask

"There saftey goggles they make you immune to powder moves and you won't take damage from sandstorm or hail"Snivy explained

"Oh wow thank you Snivy"I exclaimed

"No problem Hambro"She says grinning

"Hmm you know what I think its time I thought up a nickname for you"I say boldly

"Oh really now"Snivy say grinning curiously

"Yeah how about um"I think for a couple of secoud

"Lillian!"I say

Snivy looks at me confused.

"Lillian?"

"Yeah it was going to be Ivy but thats over used"I state( **Snivy:He's talking to you** ).

"But its longer than my actual name"Snivy says still a tad confused.

" Soes Hambro whats your point?"I say confidently.

"Eh touche"She shrugs as she winks at me.I blush slightly

"Anyways let's go choose our job"Snivy says as she walkes off

I nod as I know I never really acted as confidently as I did back for some reason when I'm around Snivy I feel like I could do anything.Snivy chose a job it was a bandit that we had to catch in Oran Forest was a vileplume(Ironically)( **Snivy:Its not ironic its coincidental** )(Oh well so it is)which is a grass and poison type so I had an advantage while Snivy didn't.We arrived at Oran Forest and we spent most of the time trying to find Vileplume we were wandering for a while Snivy tried to start up a conversation.

"Wow this ones is good at hiding"Snivy says a bit tired

"Are they normally this hard to find?"I question

"Nah bandits are usually bad at hiding"She pauses for a sec."And I guess they still are"She says as she shoots out leaf storm at a nearby bust and the vileplume we were hunting flew out.

"Gah damnit"The vileplume cursed as he shot out Billet seed at me before it could make contact a giant vine appeared in front of me and blocked it.I look over to Snivy and gave a nod of appreciation.I charge up and fired(Snivy:Puns)flamethrower at Vileplume and it hit sqaue in the struggled to get back up but when he did he fired out sleep powder.

It obviously did'nt effect us( **Snivy:Grass types aren't affected by powder moves or Stun Spore come on guys know your stuff** )so while his guard was off I fired flamethrower again and Snivy send out leaf storm.Our moves hit him and he used her vines to tie the vileplume up and shot a smile torwards me.

"You did good out Hambro"She compliments.I blush.

"T-Thanks you did good to Lillian"I say flustered.

"Anyways lets get this guy to the magnezones"She says still smiling.I never noticed how beautiful she looks when she smiles...di-did I just think that.I just smiled and nodded while we escaped the dungeon.

After we escaped we turned in Vileplume to the magnezones and we split our reward and Snivy went off to chat with Dewott while I just stood there a bit I just decided to go up to my room but I was stopped by a chespin.

"Hey your Snivy's partner right"He asked

"Hm y-yeah"I answer nervously.

"Ah I'm Chespin my sister has told me alot about you"He says enthusiasticly.

"Wait S-Snivy's your sister!?"I asked shocked.

"Yeah did she not tell you?"Chespin asked confused.

"N-No"I he could respond Snivy creeped up behind Chespin and surpised him.

"Hey brother whats up"Snivy said facetiously

"Wait did'nt you come from behind me?"I ask( **Snivy:Oops he noticed** )

"So Chespin hows Meowstic is she doing good?"She says avoiding my question( **Snivy:Well he seems to catch on quickly** ).

"Snivy you talked to her yesterday"Chespin says bluntly

"Well how is she doing today"

"Shes doing fine"Chespin said miffed

"Hey Snivy I did'nt know you had a brother"I said

"Yeah sorry I going to tell you but I aways seemed to forget to do so"Snivy says laxly.

"Its alright but whos Meowstic"I ask both of the

"Oh She's Chespin's wife and I must say she is a nice-

"Wait Snivy don't you dare"

"Cat-ch"(Snivy:Ba Dum Tss)

Chespin facepalms while I just stare at her.

"That wasn't funny"I say bluntly

"Yeah I get that alot"She says a bit disappointed.

"Does she do this often?"I whisper to Chespin.

"Yes but mostly around me I think she ownly does it to get a rise out of me"He whispers back.

"Guys your three feet away from me I can hear you"Snivy says snarkly.

Chespin did'nt say anything he just ran away.I just stood there before anything else could happen Mawile walked over to us.

"Hey Snivy Tepig Ampharos wants us"Mawile tells us.

"For what"Snivy asked.

She shrugged and motioned us to follow and we arrived at Ampharos's office and when we entered he was already sitting at his desk just staring at the door...thats not weird at all.

"Ok your here,you must be wondering why I brought you here"Ampharos said.Snivy looked like she wanted to say something sarcastic but doesn't.

"Yes Ampharos what is it"Snivy said irritated of Ampharos's statement of the obvious.

"Are you all familiar with Wigglytuff's Guild"He asked.

Out the corner of my eye I see Mawile flinch for some reason.

"I'm some what familiar with it"Snivy says giving Mawile a sideways glance.

"I know a little about it"I quietly mutter.

"Long story short it a Guild in Treasure Town run by Wigglytuff"Ampharos explained.

"What about it?"Mawile asked strangely irritated.

"See there in a bit of a crisis with a clan call the Ryuk Clan"Ampharos stated.I notice Snivy started to tenses up.

"Snivy are you alright"I ask whispered concerned.

"Its nothing am fine"She replies.

"So I need you three to go to Treasure Town and help them"Ampharos continued.

"W-Wait why am I going I-I've only been here for a few week I have little experience!"I stammered nervous

"Thats why am sending you this will be great learning experience"He says outloud but he whispers to me"I need you to keep Snivy in check she may be laid-back but even she has a breaking point only a mon with **alot** of patience will be able to remain cool-headed( **Snivy:...Well he's not wrong** ).I just nod.

"Now with that out the way you three will leave for Treasure Town tomorrow your dismissed"He finishes

We exit the office and I notice Mawile's angry expression and I go over to see whats up.

"M-Mawile are you alright you seem mad"I ask kind timidly.She sighs.

"I'm sorry am just not looking forward to going to the guild."She mummered quietly.

"How come"I question

"I used to work there"( **Snivy:Isn't she full of surpises** )She says still mummering

"You did?!"I say shocked

"Yeah and did'nt enjoy my experience there to put it lightly"She said annoyed.

"How come"I ask curious

"Oh boy if I name all the reasons well be here all day I'll just tell you while were traveling"She says.I just nod

"You know upsetting Mawile is a hard thing to do"Snivy peers in."Because she has nerves of _steel_ ( **Snivy:She strikes again** ).Ok that one got a chuckle out of me but Mawile just stared at her.

"Ok I'm leaving"Mawile stated as she walked away.

"Hey Snivy what do you think of this"I ask her.

"I don't know Maws has told me a bit about the guild and if its a bad as this one I'd rather just stay here,but I guess seeing places I haven't see would be nice and taking on that damn Ryuk Clan would be satisfying though am surprised that Ampharos is sending you I mean I'm not complaining"Snivy expained.

"Oh yeah weird"I state looked at me weirdly and sighed.

"Tepig I heard what Ampharos said you guys were two feet away from me"She says awkwardly.

"I-I'm s-sorry"I stammer sadly

"Its fine Hambro I'm glad your coming"Snivy says soothingly.I blushed,she is just really pretty..why am I thinking this!

"W-Well we should get ready for tomorrow"I stammered embarrassed.

"Oh I'll get ready soon I just want to talk to Beth about something you go ahead and get started"She says

"O-Ok"

We say goodbye and we split I was walking though town I think about Snivy she's been so nice to me since we met and lately I've been more worked up when around her and thinking she look pretty.I-I think I'm in love with her.

Snivy P.O.V

I'm sitting down on the floor while Beth is in front for me.

"So should we tell them?"Beth asks

"I-I don't know"I say confused

"Snivy there already causing trouble and innocent mons could be hurt we can't keep this information a secret anymore!"Beth exclaimed

"I-your right I know your right I'll tell them after we come from the guild"I surrendered.

"Good now lets get going Its going to be a long ride from here to Treasure Town"Beth says

"Alright let me just get some poke"I nodded and returned to my body.I grabbed my bag and some poke and headed for Market Sqaure.

 **Snivy: Hello again internet Chapter 6 done**

 **Peachstar: You seem to really enjoy interrupting my story**

 **Snivy: You want me to stop?**

 **Peachstar: Ye-**

 **Snivy: To bad bitch**

 **Peachstar:Why yo** \ )*%%) @;;; $%o] *%

 **Snivy:Now that he's out the way a I realised that you guys might have a bit of trouble translating word in the last chapter so am giving you this**

A=@ B, C=' D=! E= F=# G: H=; I* J= K=( L=) M=? N=. O[ P] Q= R= S=$ T=% U=\ V=" W= X_ Y=\ Z=-

 **Snivy:You welcome**


	7. Were Here

Snivy P.O.V

We just got on Lapras and were on our way to Treasure Town. Mawile was talking to Tepig about the Guild. I'm not listening since I've already heard this.Its a long ride to Treasure Town so I'm just sitting here bored.I was about to go to sleep when Tepig walked over.

"Oh hey Hambro your already done"I say tired.

"Yeah the Guild is um"He pauses"W-Well its a place"He whispered the last part.

Wait did she?

"Did Maws tell you about Maria?" I ask curious

"She mentioned her but she stopped after that,who is she"He asked

"Well I-sh-

"No Snivy I wait I want to tell him"Mawile interrupted as she walk over.I didn't even know that she was listening and I know everything well everything that's being typed down.

"Ok"I shrugged.

She sat down infront of me and Tepig.

"Maria was a Gothorita my friend and the one who convinced me to join The guild"She explained."All the things that annoyed me in The guild I mostly ignored because she was with me,everything else in the guild didn't matter I just wanted to be with my friend"She finished.

"W-What happened to her?"Tepig asked timdly.

"She's dead"Mawile said heartlessly.

"Oh I-I'm sorry for bringing it up"Tepig apologized.

"Its alright Tepig I'm glad I told someone"Mawile reassured.

The rest of the trip was quiet and kind of unsettling.A good portion of the trip I was asleep but after a long ride we at last arrived at Treasure Town.We walked through Treasure Town and reach the cliff were WiggleTuff's Guild.Mawile took a deep breath.

"Its been over thirty year since I've been here"She sighs"I'm starting to feel old"

"Maws your thirty-six"I say bluntly.

"I said I feel old not that I am"She countered.

"Um hey how do we get in"Tepig interrupted.

"Oh let me"Mawile said as she stepped on the wooden gates in front of the wiggletuff shaped tent.

"Pokemon detected Pokemon detected!"

Tepig jumped at the loud noise.

"Who's footprint Who's footprint"A second voice called.

"Footprint is...wait Mawile?"

"Mawile I thought she never mind"The second voice muttered something"I know there two other mons up there get on the gate"The second voice boomed.

We both stepped on the gate and the metal bars on the front of the tent opened and we we were inside we were greeted by( **Snivy:The most annoying charater in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series** )Chatot.

"Hello welcome to"He pause after looking at Mawile"M-Mawile your back!"The bird exclaimed.

"Were only here to help with the crisis with the ryuk clan"Mawile said impersonally.

"Oh I'll take you to the guildmaster"Chatot said.

We followed him down to the basement of the guild and infront of Wiggletuff's chamers.

"Wow were two feet down and we can still see outside"Tepig marveled while enjoying the view.

"Oh hush now"Chatot said irritated"The guild is built on the side of a cliff it only natural that you can see outside"

"Shut up and let him enjoy himself this is his first time here"I scolded Chatot. I don't why I felt the need to say that it was just the way he said just **really** bothered me. Were going to be here for a bit and if he's gonna act like this I'm gonna fight back. Anyways Chatot turned his head and scoffed.

"Whatever here are Guildmaster Wigglytuff's Chambers on no account or any condition,you will NOT be discourteous to the Guildmaster"Chatot said sternly

"I make no promises"I whisper to my self

"Do you use big words to make others feel stupid"Tepig said uncharacteristically( **Snivy: That was** **really weird why did he say that** ).Chatot ignored him and pushed the doors opened.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff The Socity members are here"

"Splendid!"Wigglytuff cheered but pauses when he looked at Mawile"M-Mawile is that really you!"

Mawile didn't say anything she just turned her head and scoffed.

"Well thanks for coming the ryku clan has been raiding the town lately and there forces are too strong but we found their base we can plan our attack tomorrow you may stay here if you want"Wigglytuff explained.

"No we can find an inn to stay in"Mawile said strictly.

"Oh well ok your dismissed"Wigglytuff said disappointed.

Mawile walked out and we followed. While we were leaving a few pokemon called out to Mawile but she ignored them.Later in the day we found an inn and booked a room.

"So was Chatot a grump before you left"I asked Mawile.

"Yeah he has'nt changed a bit from the last time I saw him"She said annoyed.

"He got mad when I expressed excitement I-I think we should try to avoid him"Tepig states

"I'm not objecting"I say while Mawile shrugged.

"Well lets get some sleep we're gonna need it for tomorrow"Tepig says.

We both just nod and lay down in our beds.

Tepig P.O.V

The three of us woke up early enough to make it to the brefing.Nothing really important was said Chatot just introduced us and said that we'd be helping them.I could feel the tenseness with Mawile and the members of the guild their last encounter must of been bad.The whole brefing was unsettling I was so relieved when it ended.Chatot came over to us.

"We will be attacking their base later in the week intil then do a job on the notice board"He said

"Why not now?"Snivy asked strangely eager

"Our people are still scouting the perimeter we won't be moving intil we get a full map on the place"He answered"Follow me"

He led us up stairs to the notice board.He looked like he was going to pick a job but I beat him to the punch

"Ok this should be-

"Heres a good job a pachirisu is lost in a dungeon over in Amp Plains"I interrupted

Chatot snatches the paper from my hand and looks over it.

"No no no this one doesn't pay alot and it seems a little too difficult."Mawile send a hot glare towards him.

"All of us here are experienced enough to do this job and it does'nt matter how much it pays."Mawile said irritated.He flinched at this.

"Well alright I guess"He muttered

"Lets go"Mawile ordered

We followed her outside the guild when Snivy started.

"What was that about?"

"He wanted us to do a job with a high reward so they tax us 90% of it"She answered.

"You never told us about that"Snivy said.

"It honestly never really bothered me too much"She shrugged.

"Whatever lets go save that pachirisu"Snivy said determined

While we were in the dungeon I took the chance to ask Snivy something.

"H-Hey S-Snivy"I stammer nervously

"Yeah?"

"I-If y-you don't mind me asking w-why did you seem so eager to attack the ryuk clan"I ask really scared.

She says nothing and just stares at me.

Snivy P.O.V

I don't want to answer him but he looks so scared and we've known each other for a bit so I think I can tell him.But how would he react if I told him I wanted to kill someone I might scare him he may not want to be friends anymore.

 **Snivy I think you can tell him.**

Beth I haven't even told Chespin about this why would I tell him?

 **You may only know him for a few weeks but I can tell you formed a strong relationship with him and you do trust him don't you?**

Well yeah I do

 **I'm sure that he won't think any less of you after he hears what you been through.**

Well I guess your right thanks Beth.

 **Always here to help**

So I told him everything.My village the scar my mom I spilled out everthing.It was painful at first but as I keep talking It felt so relieving to get this off my chest.Tepig's looked very worried.

"I-I'm so so sorry I should'nt have asked"Tepig said feeling guilty.

"No Tepig I fine I'm glad I got this off ny chest"I said passionately

"S-Snivy do you really wants to kill him"He asked.I stayed silent

"Snivy I'm not judging you for this anyone would feel the same way if they were in your shoes but killing Terimer won't make you any better than him"I continue to stay silent.

"Its going to be up to you at the end but just know no matter what I'll always be your friend"Tepig said heartfully

I don't know how it happened but tears started to slowly fall from my eyes.I bent down and gave Tepig a hug.

"Thank you thank you so much"I say trying to hold back tears.

After our embrace we continued to look for Pachirisu.We found him and all that and returned to the inn.I just layed in bed just thinking over what happened today.I look over to Tepig who's asleep and smile.He's been nothing but a sweetheart since we met.Always looking out for me if I didn't know any better I'd say that he...nah that silly Snivy I highly doubt he shares those feeling with you.

 **Hey guys I just came back from Mexico**

 **Snivy:How was it?**

 **Well the cruise was nice**

 **Snivy:But how was Mexico**

 **We only spent our day at the beach and I don't like swimming and most of the day my family was pushing me to do stuff I didn't want to do so it wasn't enjoyable.**

 **Snivy:Oh sorry to hear that**

 **Since when did you care about my well being?**

 **Snivy:Since you wrote the last part of this chapter**

 **Whatever I'll take it intil next time**


	8. The Attack(Auther)

Tepig P.O.V

Today is the day we attack the ryuk clan's base,after what happened with Snivy I'm kind of worried what she would do.We arrived at the base the other members of the guild came with like Sunflora,Bidoof,Loudred,Chatot,and Wigglytuff also a Bulbasaur named Fang and Piplup named Spark.

"Were here how before we attack let me remind you do not kill anyone only restrain"Wigglytuff ordered

All of us excluding Snivy nodded she just looked down.

"Alright Attack!"Wigglytuff shouted.

All of us ran toward the base and pokemon came from all directions and attacked us.I used flame charge to blast through them.I rammed into a Breloom and sent him flying.I unleashed flamethrower on the Breloom and he fainted.I heard someone scream loudly when I turned to see who is was I saw Snivy slamming a sawk into a small hut.

I felt a sharp pain from my side that sent me to the ground.I quickly got up to see my attacker was a Hawlucha.I quickly used flame charge but before I could hit him he grabbed me and threw me back to the ground.Before he could attack again Mawile use iron head knocking him out.

"T-Thanks"I studder

"Don't thank me yet"She said pointing behind me.

I turned around to see a Pangoro. I used flamethrower on him but it looked like it barely did any damage. Mawile fist turn pink and she sent out a bunch of punches(Play Rough)which sent him quickly got up and used hammer arm is could hit me a vine wrapped around his arm pulling him back.Behide the Pangoro I see Snivy struggling to hold the pangoro back.I used flame charge and rammed into the pangoro knocking him down.

"Good job Hambro"Snivy praised.

"Thanks"

While our guard was down the pangoro got back up and knock Snivy into Mawile and perpared to use dark pulse.I closed my eyes and waited for the impact...but never came.When I opened my eyes I saw a Riolu standing infront of me Pangoro started.

"Auther you've returned"

"Only to destroy this place"Auther states.

"Come back Auther with your help our goal will be completed much easier"The pangoro says.

"I want nothing but to destroy this damn clan!"He shout as he fires focus blast which nailed him the face causing him to fall got up and charged at him with hammer arm. Auther dodged jumping over him and used thunder punch on his head. Pangoro knocked him off and used fire punch.

Auther dodged and retaliated with force plam.The move paralyzed the pangoro and Auther finished him off with focus blast.

"W-Who are you?"I timidly.

"I'll tell you after we're finished"He said

I didn't say anything I just contined to round up the rest of the we finished and the Magnezones arrested the pokemon Snivy confroted Auther...Oh my.

"Alright Riolu who are you!"Snivy said violently.

"My name is Auther and I seek for the destruction of the Ryuk Clan"He Snivy did'nt believe him.

"That pangoro said you used to work here"Snivy suspiciously.

"Yes I used to work but my brother has tainted this clan far from redemption so I left to try and destroy their bases.I would of destroyed the base I came from but that one is the biggest out of all of them and I can't fight an army"

"Well maybe we can help"I said

"Tepig are you sure we can trust this guy don't forget he used to work here"Snivy whispered to me.

"Well he did save me and your also looking to bring the clan down he could help"She sighs.

"Alright I'll see what Mawile thinks"She grunts.

She walk away over to looked at Snivy sighed sadly.

"Whats wrong?"I ask

"That snivy,my brother told me what he did to her"

"Wait Terimer's your brother!"I said also means that Terimer is the leader of the clan.

"Yes he's caused her some much misery I'll find some way to make it up to her"He explained sadly

"Well your making it up to her by helping her take down the clan"I say trying to cheer him up.

"I guess"

"Maybe you should try getting to know her your brother may have left a bad impression but if you show her you only want to help she will be more willing to trust you"I advised.

"I guess I can give it a shot"He shrugged.

I nod and wait for Snivy and Mawile.

Snivy P.O.V

I asked about Auther and she said we should bring him with us.I don't trust him the last time I trusted a Ryuk Clan member thats also a freaking riolu my home was burnt down,my mother was killed,and I was left with a scar that will never heal.He also said that his brother was the same riolu that killed my mom I need to keep an eye on him.Anyway we went back to the guild and Wigglytuff thanked us for our help when it was done Mawile started to leave before she could I stopped her.

"What is it Snivy?"She asked annoyed.

"Mawile I think you should talk to them"I said

"To who?"

"The other members"

"What no!Why should I do that!"She half-yelled

"I know you guys left off on bad terms but you can't leave things like this"I said

"And why not"She huffed.

"They used to be your friends and they have to also be sad about Maria do you really think she wants you to leave things as is"I looked away with her arms crossed.

"Mawile this may be the only time you'll get chance to talk to them again do you really want to leave thing off like this?"

"No I don't,your right I need to do this"Mawile said before she walked over to Bidoof.

A few hours passed before she came back she said that she made immense with all the members including Chatot. I was very proud of myself for doing that I just couldn't there relationship end we said our goodbyes and we got on Lapras and headed back to Evolution Town.I was quiet the whole ride I was just prepared for what I had to do when I got the long ride we arrived back at Evolution we got back to the Society Ampharos welcomed us back.

"Welcome back how was you trip?"

"It was enjoyable"Mawile said giving me a smile.Ampharos looked over to Auther.

"Who that?"

"Thats Auther and Ampharos I have something to confess"I said

"Well we can talk about it in my office"He said leading me to his office.

"Auther you come with us this involves you too"I say.Auther nods and follows.

V2lnZ2x5IA= P.O.V

You,creator I know your reading this I know that you think your in charge but the second you thought of me,of us was the second you lost control of this story.You have no power here I know you wrote me out but I'll be back Peachstar36 I will be bac-.

Thats enough V2lnZ2x5IA=

But U25pdnk=

I don't like **him** either but you will not harm this story.

Why do you even care none of this is real.

Once your back in you'll start to care now were contining.

But U25pdnk=

I'll keep my promise if you keep yours V2lnZ2x5IA=

Fine

Tepig P.O.V

I watched as Ampharos lead Snivy and Auther to his office.She must be really shook up because after she,Auther and Ampharos left her expression changed from neutral to annoyed and back to neutral that was weird.When Mawile left I realized that hanging out with Snivy was the only thing I do when I'm not doing a job.I should probably make some more friend maybe I should start with Chespin.I looked around the building and found Chespin chatting with Meowstic.

"H-Hey Chespin am I interrupting something?"I ask timdly.

"No nothing really important"He coughs"So how was your trip?"

"It was fine"

"Chespin whos this?"Meowstic asked Chespin.

"Oh sorry this is Tepig my sisters partner Tepig this is Meowstic my wife"Chespin introduce( **Snivy:Take a shot for everytime Chespin is said in this Chapter** ).

"I-Its nice to meet you"I stammer.I hold my hoof out and she shakes it.

"Its nice to meet you to"She replies.

"Speaking of Snivy where is she?"Chespin( **Snivy*Sly smirk*** )asked me.

"Oh shes talking to Ampharos about something"Before Chespin could reply the a door slammed open.When I turnt to see who entered I saw my mom and dad...OH COME ON.Before they could spot me I quickly hide behind Chespin and Meowstic.

"Tepig what are you doing do you know them"Meowstic asked.

"Yeah their my mom and dad"I answered.

"Why are you hiding from them?"Chespin questioned.

"Because if they find me they'll send me back home and I refuse to go back to that hell whole!"

"Ok will distract them you find Mawile before they get the chance to ask her about you"Meowstic instructed.

"Ok thank you"

"No problem at all"Chespin said as both of them walk over to my parents.While they have them distracted I book it and try to find Mawile.When I found her I expained the situation to her.

"I don't know Tepig I can't really lie about this"Mawile said.

"Mawile please!"I begged.

"You seem to be afraid of them"Mawile noticed.

"Yes I-Its because their abusive"Mawile put her hand over her mouth and stared at me"I was in denial about it before but looking back its as clear as day so please Mawile don't tell them I work here!"I begged.Mawile sighed.

"Ok if they ask me I won't tell them"She tells me.

"Thank you thank you so much"I thanked.

"You should go up to your room before they come back"She says.I nod and run up to my room.I take a moment to calm down and I just lay on my bed and try to relax.

Snivy P.O.V

We just got done talking to Ampharos. Thankfully I still have a job here he was actually glad that I told him that I know were the Ryuk Clan is located.I gave him the map and he said that he will announce this during lunch and dismissed us.Before I could leave Auther stopped me.

"What do you want"I say harshly

"Snivy I sincerely apologize for what my brother has done I know nothing I say now can make up for it but I will find someway to make it up to you"He said sincerely.I want to get mad at him but a can't.He just sounds so sincere maybe he's not like his brother.I should still keep an eye on him.

"You don't need to apologize you didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry if I came off mean its just the last time I trusted a riolu my life was quickly turnt into hell."I explain.

"Its ok I don't blame you for being superstitious."He reassures.A couple of awkward seconds pass"Anywas I'm going to bed today was long and I'm tired"I yawned.

"Ok I'll see you later then"He waves at me.I wave back and head to my room to take a nap.

 **Ok done now Snivy d2hvIHdhcy1ubyBTbml2eSBzdG9wIGRvaW5nIHRoaXM**

 **Snivy:Don't mind him he's not saying anything important.**

 **V2lnZ2x5IA:When will I be put in**

 **QnJhaXhlbg:Do have patience V2lnZ2x5IA**

 **V2lnZ2x5IA:Your one to talk your already in this thing**

 **QnJhaXhlbg:Barely**

 **Snivy:Guys try not to argue infront of the readers**

 **QnJhaXhlbg:Ok**

 **V2lnZ2x5IA:Whatever**

 **Snivy:Anywas intil next time folks**


	9. Preparing For The Future

Snivy P.O.V

The next day I'm feeling tired, I had a nap before a when to sleep last night so I don't know why I'm so tired. Maybe its the events of yesterday confessing was kind of exhausting.

 **I'm proud that you did it though.**

Whatever Beth.

Anywho I got up despite my exhaustion and go to the briefing. Ampharos mentioned at the briefing that will be attacking the Ryuk Clan but it's going to be a while from now he wants to make sure that we're ready. After the briefing was over Tepig came over to me.

"Hey Snivy are you alright after yesterday?"He asked concerned.

"Well, I still have a job if that's what you're asking"I saying playful but inside I'm still on edge.

"N-No I'm asking about Auther," He said shyly.

"I'm not completely mad that he's here but I'm still keeping an eye on him"I state firmly.

"Ok let's get to the notice board"He changes the subject. I nod and we went to the board and chose a job. On our way to the dungeon, a Jigglypuff steps in front of us.

"Hello there Snivy, "The Jigglypuff said.

"Do I know you?"I asked in fake confusion. I actually know this guy his name is Wiggly and he also goes by

V2lnZ2x5IA=.

"Don't act like you don't know me Snivy?" He says while his voice distorts. Tepig flinched and Wiggly noticed.

"Oh, who's this, "He asked.

"Don't act like you don't know him? "I say mockingly.

"That's right his your boyfr-"

"If you shut up right now we can talk about it later"I interrupt. He grins and walks away.

"S-Snivy who was he, "Tepig asked still shaken up.

"He's just my frenemy nothing to be worried about"I reassure. Tepig sighs.

"Ok, l-lets get going"He stammered. I nod and we both head for the dungeon.

(Timeskip) Tepig P.O.V

After we got with our job we decided to take a long way back.While I was building up the courage to ask Snivy something I'm a little afraid of how she met react. But I won't get over this until I try so I need to do this.

"H-Hey S-Snivy?"

"Hm?"She looks over to me and we lock eyes. I freeze for five seconds before I continue.

"Do you want to um g-go have lunch with me? "I ask nervously. Snivy looked at me weirdly.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"Snivy said nervously. I start to freak out.

"Y-Yes wait n-no I-I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have-"

Snivy interrupted be by laying her tail on my back. I blush lightly.

"I'd love to," She says soothingly. I start to internally celebrate.

"O-Ok when do you want to?"

"Tomorrow after our jobs I have something to do today" She replies.

"Ok!" I say excited"I-If you don't mind what are you doing today?"

"I'm meeting up with that Jigglypuff I need to"She pauses"Talk with him about something," She says in a low tone.

"Are you sure its safe for you to be with him?"I ask concerned.

"Don't worry Hambro he won't hurt me, even if he tries I won't be going alone" She reassures

"Oh yeah Beth is going to be there too"

"I was actually talking about Braixen but yeah Beth will be there too, "She says while patting her stomach.

"Ok, then I'll see you later then, "I say while walking in the Society. We got here really quick I guess the talk with Snivy was longer than I thought. Anyways I waved to Snivy and she waved back I still can't believe I asked her out I really can't believe she said yes and she sounded like she was looking forward to it. That put me in a really good mood I don't anything could ruin my mood( **Snivy: Really?** )( **Just wait** ). As I enter the building am greeted by Chespin( **Snivy: Really?** )( **Just wait** )and Meowstic.

"Hello Tepig," Chespin said creepily.

"Hm h-hey Chespin are you alright, "I ask worriedly.

"Sooooo you like my sister, "Chespin says very creepily( **Snivy:** **Really** )( **My god Snivy wait!** ).

"W-Wait how did you know!?"I exclaim.

"I didn't you just told me"

Before I could respond I felt myself being lifted from the ground I look over to Meowstic to see her eyes are glowing and her ears are open( **Snivy** : **REALLY?!** )( **Snivy just wait!** ).

"Now listen here Tepig I want you far away from my sister, "He says scaringly.

"What seriously!?"I exclaim scared

"No"

"Wait what?"

Meowstic puts me down and starts giggling and Chespin starts laughing.

"Chespin that was mean, "I say angrily.

"Hey it was Meowstic's idea," He said still laughing.

"Way to throw me under the bus, "She says still giggling. They continued to laugh for four good seconds before they calmed down.

"But real talk you like my sister?"He asked calmly. I timidly nod.

"Well you seem like a nice guy and its about time that Snivy found someone, "He said nonchalantly. I sigh in relief that my crushes brother wasn't gonna kill me.

"So when do you plan to ask her out?" Meowstic pitches in.

"Actually I just asked her today," I say proudly. Chespin gasped and Meowstic started."What did she say."

"She agreed were having our date tomorrow!"I say excitedly.

Meowstic squealed excitedly and Chespin smiled.

"I am soooo gonna tease her about this later," He said.

"So um are we good?"I asked timidly

"Yeah, we're good"Chespin assured.

"Ok am going to think of a place to take Snivy they have a new place in town called a move-ee the-a-tour I think I may take her there, "I say as I leave the building to walk around town. Wait why did I go back to the society when I was just going to walk around town anyway.

U25pdnk= P.O.V

After I left Tepig I walked into a dark alley. After reaching a dead end my surroundings disappeared and there was only darkness. After a couple of seconds passed I was in a room with Wiggly and Braixen or as she also goes by QnJhaXhlbg.

"Welcome back Snivy"Braixen welcomed.

"It's about time you arrived, "Wiggly said impatiently.

"Well its nice to see you to Wiggly hows the abyss?" say I devilishly. Wiggly glares me but keeps his mouth shut.

"That's enough you two were here to discuss something more important"Braixen intervenes.

"Yeah I know," I say as I sit down.

"You two already know this but **you** won't be here to discuss the fate of this book"Braixen explained

"I say we just get rid of it!"Wiggly exclaims.

"You know we can't do that, this world may not be real but it's all we have"I counter.

"No it's not there are hundreds of stores around us or we can just hide out in his account"Wiggly explains.

"But what's the point of bringing this book down?"Braxien questions.

"To get back at him for using us as pawns for his little story, "Wiggly says deviously.

"But what about all the pokemon that live here?"I asked him. Wiggly seemed surprised.

"Why should we care what happens to them their not even real!"He snaps me.

"Neither are we!"I snap back"There as real as we are and they have felt just like we do, we are not going to commit genocide on our own race!"I snap at Wiggly.

"Ok that's enough you two"Braixen calmly intervenes, "I think Snivys right we can't just kill all these pokemon out of rage" I flinch when a heard this you can piece together why.

"But-

"But nothing Wiggly were not hurting this story"Braixen states calmly. Wiggly groans.

"Fine!"Wiggly left the Void.

"Well, I guess that's it I'll see you at the Society"Braixen vanished.

I decided to leave too. I disappeared and reappeared back in my room at the Society. Its actually almost time for dinner and I forgot how hungry I am. Since I have nothing better to do I may as well just wait in the dining hall. I got up and left for the dining hall.

 _Timeskip_ Mawile P.O.V.

We just got done eating dinner and we were dismissed to go to our rooms. I'm staying up to continue planning our attack on the Ryuk Clan. We know a great deal of what we're dealing with thanks to Snivy and Auther like what kind of pokemon are guarding the place(Mostly fighting types), where their guarding, what the building are made of etc. But the problem is that their guards everywhere, so many pokemon in so many places it very Intimidating. At that moment I heard a knock on my door I opened to see Auther.

"Auther what are you doing here?"I asked quietly.

"I was passing your room and I could hear what you were muttering so I was wondering if you wanted help?"He replied. I pondered for a few seconds before making a decision.

"Yeah, I need some help"I welcomed him in. He entered my room and stared at the replica of the Ryuk Clan.

"What do you need help with?"He asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how we're all going to get in with guards everywhere"I explain.

He ponders for a few seconds.

"Well there is no way to get in unnoticed so we're gonna need a distraction"Auther stated.

"Ok, I think I get where you're going with this we have some of the members attack the front and draw out some the guards while the rest sneak in through the back and attack Terimer"I follow up.

"Exactly but we're gonna need the majority of the Society attacking the front there's a lot of guards and there no walk in the park"He explains

"Then who's gonna fight Terimer?"I ask.

"I'm don't know but I'm sure someone here will be able to fight Terimer"He states.

"Well, I guess Ampharos can decide who fights Terimer thanks for the help"I thanked Auther.

"Its nothing I want to take down the Ryuk Clan as much as you do, "He says as he starts leaving, but as he opens the door I remember back to the base.

 _"Come back Auther with your help our goal will be completed much easier, "The pangoro says._

"Wait!"I shout unintentionally. He stops and looks back.

"S-Sorry but back at the base what did pangoro mean when he said that with your help our goal will be completed much easie _r_?"He paused for five seconds before being answered.

"Have you ever heard of the Reshiram Legend?"

"No"

"Well, legend dictates that if someone was able to gather the light stone it would summon Reshiram into our world"He explains.

"Why would he want that?"

"When he heard of the legend it drove him mad he wished to control the fire dragon to make the world his personal empire"

"I somehow doubt that will actually happen but either way this gives us more reason to take down the Ryuk Clan"I state.

"Agree would you like some more help?"He asked

"Yes that would be appreciated"

(Timeskip) Snivy P.O.V

It was early in the morning and at the briefing, Ampharos announced the stuff you heard in the segment with Mawile. Moving forward to after me and Tepig's jobs were completed on our way back Tepig asked me something.

"S-So do you want to go now or wait until later cause if you want to wait I can wait"He stammers nervously.

"Nah we can go now if you want to, "I say actually excited for our date.

"O-Ok I yesterday I picked out a place I think you will like for our first date," He says a little more confident while leading me in a different direction from the Society.

"Really?"I challenged.

"Yeah, I didn't think you're the type to like romantic dinner dates so I thought up something else"He explained

"Clever boy" I teased him. He blushed.

"So where are you taking me?"I asked him.

"Oh its a new thing that just came in town yesterday," He said

"Just yesterday?"I questioned"I'm surprised I never heard of it"

"Well we're here now"

We were in front of a building and the sign on it said 'Meowth's Theater'.

"Oh I think I have heard of this," I said.

"You have?"

"Yeah I think they had this in a place in Lively town," I said.

"Lively town?"He said questioningly.

"I'll tell you later, so what movie are we gonna see?"I asked cheerfully.

"I've been debating with myself if I wanted to see this movie but I decided to give it a chance we're gonna go see Kung Fu Pangoro" He stated.

"That sounds like a blast," I say excitedly.

"Yeah, I think you're gonna like it, "He says while leading me inside and I follow.

 _Timeskip_ Tepig P.O.V.

We just got done watching the movie and it was surprisingly good. I lead Snivy out the theater and she started.

"That was amazing!"She cheered

"Well I guess it was alright," I say trying to continue the conversation.

"So is there anywhere you want to take me?"She asked me. I start to freak out, I didn't think she'd want to do something else!

"I-um-well-"

"You didn't think this part through did you?"She looks at me with a grin. I nodded ashamedly.

"Aw, its alright Hambro let me think of a place we can go, "She says understandingly.

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah its all fine Hambro" She smiles

"O-Ok what do you have in mind?"

"Its a surprise"She motions me to follow her. I follow her as she leads me out of town and into a cliff which had a good view of town with one big tree.

"Were here!"She exclaims.

"Here?"I question.

"Yup I come here whenever I need to relax or need to think about...stuff"She says climbing up the tree and laying on one of the branches. She used vine whip to pick me up and sit me next to her.

"A-Are yous-sure its safe t-to be up here?"I ask nervously. She grins.

"You worry too much" She turns my face towards the town."Just relax and stare at the view" She says sweetly. I do what she says and stare at the town, it actually looks nice from here. Out the corner of my eye, I see Snivy smiling looking at the town. She looks so beautiful a couldn't help but stare.

She turns back at me and I blush and turn back at the town.

"H-Hey Snivy?"I ask still blushing and still looking at the town.

"Yeah?"

"Is Beth with you?"I ask a little worried.

"Oh no I let her out this morning she's probably wandering around town somewhere" She answers. I'm a little relieved by this it's not that I don't like her it's just that I didn't want anyone to intrude on our date.

"Ok" I stay quiet few seconds before turning back to Snivy.

"Snivy"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm sorry" She turns her head towards me."For what?"She questions.

"I'm sorry about today I should have planned out our date better"I explain.

"Tepig its alright" She comforts.

"No its not!"I shout. Snivy flinched."Snivy I like you I really like you and I wanted today to be special for you and screwed it up!"I continued to yell as Snivy looked surprised by my outburst."I'm sorry" I downcast.

Snivy uses her tail to push me toward her and wraps her arm around me.

"You really need to give yourself some slack"She tries to cheer me up"I loved the movie we went to see and maybe next time we can sit down and eat, "She said cheerfully. I perk up.

"N-Next time?"I ask surprised.

"Yeah we should do this again sometime" She smiles at me.

"Really?!"I say getting excited.

"Yeah how about next week?"She askes.

"Next week is perfect," I say really happy.

"Awesome!"She exclaims"We should head back to the Society," She says.

"Yeah" I agreed.

Snivy climbs down and uses her vines to place me on the ground and we head back to the Society.

??? P.O.V

I was waiting in my vault for my soldier to get back from the mission I sent him on. Its been 20 years long years but finally, soon Reshiram shall be within my power.I'll be unstoppable everything and everyone will be under my control I'll be the most powerful thing in the world! And I needed to do is kill everyone that stood in my way. But that damn Society will be a problem and know that my brother is working with them they know where I am and what my goal is. Whatever let them come I'll demolish all of them no one shall stand in my way of world domination.

 **And finally, chapter 9 is done!**

 **Snivy: Yeah its been two months what were you doing?!**

 **I was doing very important stuff**

 **Snivy: Would that involve Minecraft, Blazblue cross battle tag, Paladins, Fortnite, Mario Odyssey, Kirby Star Allies, Lego Marvel Superheros 2, Mario Kart 8 deluxe, and Mario and Rabbids Kingdom battle?**

 **Snivy: Well?**

 **Ok, fine I've been slacking off and I've only recently been motivated to continue by the creator of one of my favorite fanfiction which is called Forbidden Love by Firestarforever2004 the story is on Wattpad you should check it out it's really nice.**

 **Snivy: I still can't believe you play Fortnite**

 **It's a fun game and it was free on my switch and the people at my school wouldn't shut up about it so I checked it out**

 **Snivy: And Minecraft?**

 **Ok I'm not gonna sit here and be judged by one of my creations**

 **Snivy: He also watches My Little Pony**

 **SHUT UP!!!!**

 **Snivy: Oh this is fun! Will see you next time and hopefully, it won't be in two months**


	10. Opening My Eyes and Making Peace

**Snivy P.O.V**

Its been a few weeks since my date with Tepig and its become a weekly thing us meeting up and going on dates. I think it's a little too soon to call us an item but I wouldn't know I mean we haven't even had our first kiss yet. Okay, I'm done thinking about this the briefing just ended no news on the attack on the Ryku clan and its been like that for a while now. Tepig came over to me and we did a job from the notice board. This one was a hard one it took us a few hours.

We had to find a lost oran berry in Oran forest and there are Oran berries everywhere so we got the first one we found and brought it back to our client who was a Lilligant said that it wasn't her Oran berry so we had to go back inside the forest and collect all of the oran berries and our bags can only carry so much so we had to go back multiple times. After 12 hours of searching, we finally found her darn oran berry at least we got a lot of oran berry's out of this..and i guess we also got 300 pokes Mawile decided not to tax this time.

"Snivy are you alright?"

I looked over to Tepig who was looking at me with concern. I completely forgot he was here with me.

"Oh, I'm fine Tepig just tired" I reassured.

"Oh okay, I understand if you don't want to go today" Tepig downcasted.

"Its okay Tepig I want to go," I say reassuringly.

"Are you sure? Cause if you want to reschedule we can"

"No its-" Before I could continue an Emboar that was talking to Mawile caught my eye.

"Alright.." I finish my mind distracted on the Emboar.

"Snivy?" Tepig looks at me worried.

"Hey, Tepig do you know him?" I point at the Emboar. Tepig turns around as a Houndoom walks over to the Emboar. His eyes widen and he hides behind me.

"Tepig what are you doing? Do you know them?"I question him.

"Y-Yeah there my parents" He downcast.

"Why are you hiding from them? And why do you think hiding behind me will make them not see you?"

Tepig blushed in embarrassment and moved from behind me.

"My parents-" He paused "My parents aren't the nice's mons if they find me here they're gonna make me go back home" He explained.

"They don't know you're here?" I look at him weirdly.

"N-No" He admits."My parents are abusive"

"A-Abusive?!" I say in shock. How did I not know this!? I know everything about this book how did I miss this!? You, you did this didn't you!... **Answer me damn it!** You know what forget it, nevermind I'm glad you're not here, I'm done dealing with you I'm focusing on my fictional life now.

"You never told me this, "I say not looking at him.

" I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you, "He says staring at the floor in shame.

I pause before continuing." Tepig d-do they um beat you?"I say very scaredly. I've never been in this situation before and I'm not sure how he'll react. This must be how Chespin feels when he talks to me about-.

"No! They'd never done that!" He shrieked half surprised and angry. I flinch at his outburst and look down in shame.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at this," I say regretfully. Damn it why did I say that! I shouldn't assume things like that! Stupid stupid stupid!

"They're more emotionally abusive they physically," He says still looking down his voice cracking like he's trying to hold back tears."Every day they would pepper me with insults, they would tell me I was weak, stupid, coward, a disappointment"He tears start to come out his eyes.

"T-Tepig.." I try to say more but nothing came out.

"One time they told me that my birth was an accident, that they never wanted me and that they wish they weren't stuck such a-a-a" He starts to choke on his words.

"Tepig you don't have to say anymore," I say wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me back and starts to cry into my chest. After a few minutes, he started talking again.

"You know the dumbest part of this," He says still holding on to me." After all, they've done I still love them"His voices starts to clear up."After all the abuse they've done I just can't hate them they're my family the only family I have and I just want them to stop hurting me"Tepig says letting me go.

"Tepig it's normal to feel that way," I say letting him go."I'm not gonna say I know how your feeling right now but"I pause before continuing."Well, your parents are still here maybe you guys can start over, you guys can try counseling and try to rebuild your relationship" I say motioning towards his parents.

"But what if they don't want to?"He replies. I think for a few seconds before replying.

"I don't know"

 **Tepig P.O.V**

Snivy lead me to confront my parents. I think I'm ready to do this, I was hiding from them the first time they showed up but I want to try again with them. They're my family and you don't get a lot of those in a lifetime. I'm not gonna lie I'm scared about what might happen but I'm not gonna hold this off any longer.

"I know his here Mawile!" My dad barked at Mawile.

"I'm sorry sir but I already told you that he's not here" Mawile stated calmly.

"The pokemon here tell us otherwise you two-faced freak!"My mother shouted. Mawile breathed trying to calm herself down."Now tell us where he is!"

Before Mawile could reply I stepped into their line of site.

"Tepig!" My dad shouted, "I knew he was here!"

Both my parents stompped over to me. Mawile tried to stop them but Snivy sent her a signal to stop. Mawile just stood there and watched worriedly.

"Tepig!" My father voice tore through the air. A flinched at his voice and a few pokemon started to watch.

"Two months we've been looking been look for you two months!"He shouted." Now you will quit this job and come back home do I make myself clear?! I shrunk at his voice but slowly regained my composure.

"No dad," I say trying to stay calm.

"What did you just say!?" He shouted at me.

"I said I'm staying here," I told them.

"You don't get a choice Tepig your coming back home whether you want to or not!" My mother said reaching to grab me. Snivy vine whipped her paw away.

"Paws off," She said glaring at my mother.

My mom stared at Snivy and then looked back at me.

"Tepig whos this?" She looks at me with rage in her eyes.

"Shes my gir-" I stammered"Shes my frie-"I stopped myself. I breathed in and out. Okay, I'm ready to say this."She's my girlfriend" I say determined.

"Girlfriend?" Mawile said looking at Snivy while she started to blush.

"Girlfriend?!" Both of my parents snapped at me.

"You're in a relationship with a pathetic grass type!?" My father shouted at me.

"Pathetic?" Snivy whispers to herself offended.

"Don't call her pathetic!" I shouted at them.

"Who are you yelling at!" My father yelled back at me.

"Guys a crowd has started to form," Mawile told the three of us. I started to look around and saw a lot of pokemon surrounding us. But my parents didn't care.

"I don't care about your pathetic girlfriend Tepig your coming back home!"My dad yelled.

"Dad please I love this job!"I said desperately."And I still love you guys I just want us to be a family!"

"You love us? You want us to be a family?"My mother laughed.

"Tepig your nothing but a parasite a curse that Arceus decided to lay upon us!" My mother shouted at me.

"No y-you don't mean that," I said trying my hardest not to cry.

"You are nothing but a mistake you hear me a mistake!" She continued to shout at me."A mistake that doesn't deserve any happiness now you are coming back home!"She attempted to grab me again but a giant leg stepped in front of her. I looked up to Mawile in her mega evolved form.

"Its time for you to leave"

My mother didn't say anything and just stormed off with dad behind her. Once they were gone the crowd disbanded. I just couldn't take it anymore I broke down and started crying. Snivy came over to comfort me.

"Tepig, I'm so sorry," Snivy said sorrowfully.

"No i-its not your fault they're like this," I said still crying.

"Tepig" I looked up to see Mawile devolved and looking at me with concern."Are you gonna be okay?"She says concern clear in her voice.

"I, I don't think I am"I admitted.

"You can always talk to us if it ever gets too hard to handle and if not us there's a therapist in town that you can talk to" Mawile comforted.

"Okay thank you I'll consider it, but I want to be alone right now" A said feeling tad bit better.

"Of course," Mawile said letting me by. As I walked upstairs out the corner of my eye I see Snivy looking down frowning.

 **Snivy P.O.V**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid why did I make him do that! Stupid dumb Stupid-

"Snivy!"Mawile's voice snapped me out my thoughts.

"Are you alright? You've been zoning out for a whole minute now?" She asks with concern.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine!"I try to fake optimism but I didn't fool Mawile.

"You blame yourself for that don't you?"Mawile stares at me with unreadable eyes, I stare back. We continued this staring contest until I finally caved in.

"I was the one that made him face his parents!"

"So you forced him to face his parents?" She looks me with no emotion in her eyes.

"Well no"

"So how is this your fault?"

I say nothing and look down at the floor. Mawile sighed.

"Snivy you had good intentions, Tepig couldn't hide from his parents forever if his parents just accepted him then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now"

"Yeah, your right Maws thanks" Why does this even matter?

"It's what I'm here for" Mawile shrugs.

I turn around and walk towards my room. None of this is real so why do I care so much.

 _The next day_

Another day has passed and nothing about the Ryku Clan. I'm trying not to let the wait get to me but I've been waiting 20 years for this! What is taking so long!

 **Patience Snivy all good things come to those who wait.**

Yeah I know I know.

"Snivy?"Tepig's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Tepig?"

"Snivy this is the second day in a row you've zoned out on me" Tepig looks at me worried.

"Its nothing Tepig I just have a lot on my mind" I responded reassuringly.

"If you say so"He paused for a few seconds before turning back to me."Hey Snivy can I ask a personal question?"

I look over to him

"Sure what is it?"

Tepig breathed in before asking.

"What were your parents like?" I felt my heart drop a bit. I quickly recover an answer.

"O-Oh w-well my mother was very kind though she had to be pretty rash with me since I was pretty wild growing up" I smile remembering some of our happy memories.

"W-what about your dad?"

"Oh our dad abandoned us a couple of years ago before mom died, I wasn't really close to him you'll have to ask Chespin about him".

"O-Oh ok?" Damit his stutter is back I thought we got rid of it!

I sighed feeling myself getting annoyed. I am really done with waiting! Why do I even care so much about this none of this is real! Damit!

"Snivy"

I snap back into 'reality' and look over to Tepig.

"Huh?"

Tepig point to behind me. I turn around to see Mawile.

"Oh, what is it Maws?"

"Ampharos wants us" Mawile points to Ampharos's office.

"What for?"

Mawile gave me a **look**.

"...Oh, its about time!"

Mawile sigh." Just come on before I drag you again"

Tepig looked confused

"Again?"

"..Lets just go Hambro.."

I don't need anyone else to about that! Moving on from that the three of us walked to Ampharos. While we walk I let my mind wander. These feelings..why do I care about them so much there not real these feelings are made up..but why do they feel so real...maybe I've been thinking about this wrong. I mean so what if this world is fake is still my world its all I have,I mean it sucks that theirs a world out there that I can't go to but who says that your world isn't as fake as mine. The thought of even crossing over as crossed my mind several times but that will **never** happen and you know, what I'm fine with it this world and its inhabitants may not be real but our feelings our memories there very much real.So I guess in our own way we are real.

"Snivy..."

I look over to Tepig he was a worried expression on his face.

"T-This is the t-third time you zoned out! Are you really ok?"

I smiled sweetly at Tepig and bended down to kiss him.

"Yeah I'm gonna be alright Hambro"I playfully winked at him. He blushed heavly.

"I-I o-o-okay"

I must have been dozing off for while cause were already here. Mawile opened the door,also giving me a weird look and we entered.When we entered I noticed that Auther,Chespin and Meowstic was also here.

"Ah your all here now we can get started"Ampharos stated. He stood up and moved to the center of the room.

"Now you all must know why were here,we have a plan for the attack on the Ryuk Clan me and the rest of the Society are going to attack the clan head on,we won't be able to break though his army though will just be a distraction for you six to sneak inside the base steal the light stone"

"Light stone?"Chespin said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to explain that part" Ampharos said embarrassed. Ampharos went on to explain the light stone and how it can be used to summon Reshiram.

"Ok but why are all **six** of us sneaking inside the base just to steal one stone?"Tepig asked.

"Because were not just going to steal the stone"Auther piped up."We will also be fighting Terimer"

This peaked my interest.

"I highly doubt that Terimer will leave the light stone unguarded just to fight us"Auther explained "He'll be guarding the light stone so we can take that opportunity to take him down"

"So to sum up were going to act as the distraction while you six will take on Terimer"Ampharos explained." Well be attacking in a week from now so use this time to physically and mentally prepare yourselves for this any questions?" We said nothing" Okay your all dismissed"

We all left and went our separate ways, except for me and Tepig.

"S-S-So does this mean we're a _thing_ " Tepig asked avoiding eye contact. I giggle and used my tail to raise his head up and kissed him once more.

"Yes yes we are Tepig" I turn around and walk away. Looking back I see him smile and follow.

 **And POW done**

 **Snivy: You were gone for a Year the hell happened!?**

 **...I-**

 **Snivy:You were lazy**

 **I was lazy**

 **Snivy: Whatever I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide**

 **Before I go one or two days around Sony removed Spiderman from the MCU cause both disney and sony wanted money and now sony and then the Internet blew up and now the two companies started to renegotiate and Spiderman might not be going anywhere... companies are monsters.**

 **Alright bye**


End file.
